Дарк Мун/Галерея
Второй сезон Пони из высшего общества Rarity walks in the middle of the crowd S2E09.png Wonderbolts ready to race S2E09.png The Wonderbolts prepare to race S2E09.png Blaze racing in the Derby S2E9.png Misty Fly and Fire Streak racing in the Derby S2E9.png Fleetfoot wins the Wonderbolts derby S2E9.png JS UC shocked2 S02E09.png Пропажа Fluttershy listening to AJ's speech S2E14.png Crowd listening to Applejack S2E14.png Сверхскоростная соковыжималка 6000 Apple Bloom upset S2E15.png Big McIntosh drops Apple Bloom S2E15.png Big McIntosh looks down at Apple Bloom S2E15.png Apple family cider competition S2E15.png Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 2 First wedding procession This Day S2E26.png Pony crowd wedding S2E26.png Shining Armor and Cadance looking down to the crowd S2E26.png Третий сезон Плохое яблоко The CMC float approaches the bend S3E4.png Загадочное волшебное лекарство Twilight looks over her subjects S03E13.png Twilight and her friends on the balcony S03E13.png Четвёртый сезон Принцесса Искорка. Часть 2 Twilight's friends in the crowd S4E02.png Ponies cheer for Celestia and Luna S4E02.png Честная сделка The ponies celebrating Twilight's arrival S4E22.png Aftermath of the trial S4E22.png Эквестрийские игры Games crowd in stunned shock S4E24.png Pegasi fly up from the crowd S4E24.png Королевство Искорки. Часть 1 Ponies in an auditorium S4E25.png Curtains about to open S4E25.png Discord the magician S4E25.png Unicorns being drained of magic S4E25.png Пятый сезон Спасибо Танку за воспоминания Rainbow sees ponies decorating their houses with icicles S5E5.png Родео в Эпполузе Pinto Creek rodeo stallion complaining S5E6.png The hay bale monster stack event S5E6.png Rodeo clowns form a pyramid S5E6.png Trouble Shoes about to crash into hay bale stack S5E6.png Spectator ponies laughing harder than ever S5E6.png Trouble Shoes looking at the crowd S5E6.png Spectator ponies turn on Trouble Shoes S5E6.png Judge ponies listening to Scootaloo S5E6.png Elderly spectator mare -he is awful funny- S5E6.png Spectator ponies consider Apple Bloom's words S5E6.png Заводи новых друзей, но не забывай Дискорда The Grand Galloping Gala entrance hall S5E7.png Ponies shocked by the Smooze S5E7.png Discord pushes the Smooze toward the front door S5E7.png Pounding at the door S5E7.png Twilight Sparkle addressing the ballroom S5E7.png Discord with Smooze on a leash S5E7.png Overhead view of the Gala ballroom S5E7.png Discord spying from the ballroom chandelier S5E7.png Gala ponies not laughing S5E7.png Crowd silent and Masquerade coughing S5E7.png Gala colt trembling S5E7.png Rainbow Dash backs away from the slime S5E7.png Rainbow Dash stuck in the slime S5E7.png Rainbow Dash covered in slime S5E7.png Discord -I've known Smoozeface for ages- S5E7.png Discord dancing in midair S5E7.png Giant pool of slime vibrating S5E7.png Giant Smooze approaches other Gala ponies S5E7.png Discord returns Smooze to normal size S5E7.png Grand Galloping Gala penultimate shot S5E7.png Grand Galloping Gala final shot S5E7.png Принцесса Спайк The Grand Equestria Pony Summit S5E10.png Princess Celestia addressing the crowd S5E10.png Fluffly Clouds listening to Princess Celestia S5E10.png Assorted delegates listen to Princess Celestia S5E10.png Summit delegates cheer for Twilight S5E10.png Princess Twilight addressing the crowd S5E10.png Princess Twilight Sparkle addresses the delegates S5E10.png Princess Twilight -all across this great land of ours- S5E10.png Spike -I'm here to help any way I can- S5E10.png Delegate 1 -we love you, Princess Twilight!- S5E10.png The princesses amused S5E10.png Jet Set in line of delegates S5E10.png Spike addressing the delegates S5E10.png Citizens of Equestria statue fully restored S5E10.png Spike about to destroy the statue again S5E10.png Снятся принцессам волшебные овцы? Flying muffins being zapped with magic S5E13.png Alicorn Big McIntosh flies past the crowd S5E13.png Twilight addresses the crowd of ponies S5E13.png Бутик в Кантерлоте Crowd of ponies listening to Rarity S5E14.png Рарити идет по следу! Rarity -did I say that out loud-- S5E15.png Братский фестиваль The front legs of Orchard Blossom S5E17.png Unicorn sisters singing opera S5E17.png Unicorn sisters bow to the crowd S5E17.png Booth barker congratulates unicorn sisters S5E17.png Booth barker -weren't those two sisters great-- S5E17.png Booth barker looks for the next competitors S5E17.png Orchard Blossom -did it now-- S5E17.png Apple Bloom and Orchard Blossom about to sing S5E17.png Apple Bloom and Orchard Blossom -it's not always perfect- S5E17.png Crowd in shock first half S5E17.png Crowd in shock second half S5E17.png В поисках утраченного знака Diamond singing -the meaning of my fall- S5E18.png Гвоздь программы Rara singing --I hear my voice so clearly-- S5E24.png Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 1 Starlight Glimmer in Twilight's audience S5E25.png Starlight disappears from the audience S5E25.png Twilight's lecture hall wide view S5E25.png Шестой сезон День очага Ponies getting prepared for Hearth's Warming S06E08.png Ponies 'All for tonight' S06E08.png Rainbow Dash moving a cloud S06E08.png Ponies dancing in the Canterlot square S6E8.png Spirit of HW Presents --memories that last all year-- S6E8.png Добавь специй в свою жизнь Rarity -this is a team effort- S6E12.png Rarity -if you feel we should- S6E12.png Rarity defers to Pinkie's expertise S6E12.png Rarity -where's the flow saying we should go-- S6E12.png Rarity -take your pick- S6E12.png Rarity -culture, couture, cuisine!- S6E12.png Rarity and Pinkie hear a strange sound S6E12.png Rarity shows Pinkie Pie to Restaurant Row S6E12.png Rarity pointing to a restaurant's sign S6E12.png Rarity -cuisine, decor, and presentation- S6E12.png Rarity -a restaurant simply cannot survive- S6E12.png Бакбольный сезон Buckball banner of Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Snails S6E18.png Ponyville ponies cheer for Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Snails S6E18.png Lyra Heartstrings cheering and throwing confetti S6E18.png Ponyville ponies see the team off to Appleloosa S6E18.png Pinkie and Fluttershy looking at their fans S6E18.png Ponies spectating as the score is tied S6E18.png Snails about to say --not think about it-- S6E18.png Snails in surprise S6E18.png Snails --oh, yeah, that-- S6E18.png Ponyville spectators cheer; Appleloosa spectators sad S6E18.png Braeburn humbly accepting defeat S6E18.png Braeburn --gonna have to get real serious-- S6E18.png Braeburn and his team looking confused S6E18.png Виноваты знаки отличия Gabby playing baseball S6E19.png Gabby strikes baseball with her bat S6E19.png Gabby speeding off to first base S6E19.png Где скрывается ложь Applejack and Granny Smith in a surgery theater S6E23.png Granny Smith begins her --presentation-- S6E23.png Young Applejack admits to her lies S6E23.png Young Applejack confessing the truth S6E23.png Applejack confesses the truth to Filthy Rich S6E23.png Granny Smith --I don't know what in blazes-- S6E23.png Granny Smith offers to tell another story S6E23.png Ponies raise their hooves as Granny begins another story S6E23.png Седьмой сезон Forever Filly Distance view of Ponyville and mountainside S7E6.png Parental Glideance Ponies gather at the Wonderbolts Showcase S7E7.png The Wonderbolts spiral through the sky S7E7.png The Wonderbolts make star-shaped smoke trail S7E7.png Wonderbolts see gold trophy-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Wonderbolts see Rainbow Dash-shaped fireworks S7E7.png И нашим и вашим Ponies cheering for Princess Ember and Thorax S7E15.png Разное Dark Moon, Moonlit Colt card MLP CCG.jpg en:Dark Moon Категория:Галереи персонажей